


15x12 CODA

by Taybay14



Series: Season 15 CODAs [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x12, Caring Dean, Coda, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff, Gentle Dean, M/M, Season 15 Supernatural, Sleepy Boys, Soft Boys, The Feeling Is Mutual, exhausted cas, no spoilers other than cas being tired from a spell, non-established destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Dean watches Castiel from across the room the rest of the night. He's exhausted, not that anyone else can see it. The angel has gotten damn good at hiding things like that. At putting on a brave face of strength and letting everyone lean on him. But Dean sees it. He sees the way Castiel's eyes are a darker hue of blue, his angel grace fading from the power of the warding spell. He sees the way he puts a hand out every once in a while, touching a wall or a counter to stabilize himself before quickly continuing with his task. He sees the way Castiel lets his eyes flutter closed and rest for a few seconds whenever all eyes are distracted by something else.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 CODAs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	15x12 CODA

Dean watches Castiel from across the room the rest of the night. He's exhausted, not that anyone else can see it. The angel has gotten damn good at hiding things like that. At putting on a brave face of strength and letting everyone lean on him. But Dean sees it. He sees the way Castiel's eyes are a darker hue of blue, his angel grace fading from the power of the warding spell. He sees the way he puts a hand out every once in a while, touching a wall or a counter to stabilize himself before quickly continuing with his task. He sees the way Castiel lets his eyes flutter closed and rest for a few seconds whenever all eyes are distracted by something else. 

Billy is long gone, having left after a stern scolding. Jack is demolishing a bowl of cookie crunch cereal, much to Sammy's dismay. Sam, other than scowling at Jack, is doing something on his phone. 

Dean is watching Castiel. 

And Castiel? Castiel seems to be dizzy with exhaustion, his body wavering, his eyes fluttering. Sam is talking his ear off without looking up at him, too distracted by Jack and the phone. He’s going on about Billy, asking Castiel what he remembers from heaven regarding the issue of Death. Dean’s not sure if Castiel even hears Sam. 

“I’m gonna hit the hay,” Dean announces to the room. 

Jack looks up at him and says goodnight through a mouthful of cookie crunch. Sam just waves his hand in the air in acknowledgement. Castiel doesn’t seem to even know Dean just spoke. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean waits. Nothing. “Cas?”

Castiel startles before dragging his body in a half-circle so he’s facing Dean. His blinks are heavy and far between. “Yes, Dean?”

“Can ya help me quick?” Dean gestures vaguely in the direction of his bedroom. “I could use a spot of grace for one of my dad’s old cassette tapes. Smashed the damn thing on accident.”

The look on Castiel’s face makes Dean’s heart ache. He knows Castiel won’t say no, even when Castiel is so tired and weak right now he can barely stand. Even when he doesn’t have a spot of grace to spare. 

Sure enough, “Of course, Dean.”

Dean walks behind Castiel as they make their way down the hall, ready to catch him in case he collapses. The angel makes it three steps outside of Dean’s room before stumbling. He falls against the wall, bracing himself with a hand, but that’s the last straw for Dean. He doesn’t care if it breaks at least one of his three most important rules, with the potential of leading to a night that breaks the other two. 

_ Rule number 1: Don’t touch Cas unnecessarily  _

_ Rule number 2: Don’t kiss Cas _

_ Rule number 3: For the love of God, Dean, do not tell Cas you’re in love with him _

Dean doesn’t care. He’ll shatter all of his rules before he’ll ever let Castiel fall. 

With a gentle but firm hand on the small of Castiel’s back, Dean guides him into his bedroom. Castiel frowns at him but doesn’t say a word as Dean closes the door and walks them to the bed. He even lets Dean push at his shoulder until they’re both sitting on the mattress. Dean keeps his arms around Castiel and Castiel’s head begins slightly tilting toward Dean’s shoulder. 

“Where’s the tape?”

“There isn’t a tape. I lied.”

Castiel brings a lazy hand up to scrub at his face, his eyebrows furrowing in adorable confusion. “Then what do you need, Dean?”

“I need you to sleep.”

“I don’t need to-”

“I need you to anyway,” Dean says quietly, cutting Castiel’s argument off. He knows that Castiel can technically recover without sleeping, but it will take much longer and he’ll spend every minute miserable. He won’t have that. “Please, Cas. Just sleep. For once, let me be the one to watch over you.”

Castiel sighs, but then he nods. “Okay, Dean. I will go get some rest.”

Before Castiel can push to his feet, Dean asks, “Will you sleep with me tonight?”

The silence between the two is electric, both aware that this could be innocent or this could be something more. Both aware of just how thin of a line it is that they’re straddling. 

Dean didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he finally sighs in relief when Castiel nods and says, “Yes, Dean. I’ll sleep with you tonight.”

“Good. That’s - that’s good, Cas.” Dean rubs sweaty palms on his jeans, feeling like he’s fourteen instead of forty. “Let’s get you comfortable.”

Not sure what Dean means, Castiel just stares at him with a blank confusion. He’s like a puppet on strings as Dean stands him up and slowly frees him from the constraints of his clothing. It isn’t until Castiel’s trench coat, suit coat, and tie has been removed that Castiel’s expression smoothes into understanding. Then Castiel is cooperating with Dean, standing still when Dean works the buttons of his dress shirt free, moving his arms in each direction when Dean guides the fabric down them. His belt goes next. Then Dean’s hands are on the button of his dress pants and Castiel is suddenly stopping him. 

Dean freezes, an apology on his lips. 

“You need to be comfortable as well,” Castiel states matter-of-factly. Anyone else would think that Castiel isn’t affected by what they’re doing, but Dean knows Castiel. He knows everything about him. Just like earlier in the kitchen, Castiel can’t fool Dean. There’s a dark heat in his words. An offer, maybe. Or perhaps a promise. 

Castiel’s hands gracefully touch the center of Dean’s chest where his undershirt is exposed because of his unbuttoned flannel. He applies the slightest pressure before sliding each hand toward his arms. Both thumbs skate along Dean’s nipples, Dean’s breath hitching in an embarrassingly obvious way. He swears he sees Castiel’s lips quirk into a smile but when he does a second glance the angel’s mouth is back in a straight line. 

Once Dean’s dark green flannel has been pushed past his shoulders and down his arms, Castiel pushes the fabric past Dean’s wrists and lets it fall to the floor. His fingertips brush Dean’s, playing at an intimate hand hold, before fluttering away. He grabs the bottom of Dean’s black undershirt and starts tugging it up, going nice and slow so his knuckles whisper along Dean’s skin. When he pushes it over his head, Castiel lets the fabric fall off the back of his head and to the floor, leaving his hands in Dean’s hair. He tangles his long fingers in the strands, massaging his scalp. Dean moans, then chuckles. “My goal was to relax  _ you _ .”

“This is relaxing.”

“You need to sleep.”

“I will.”

“Cas-” The rest of Dean’s argument is cut off by Castiel’s lips pressing against his. 

Dean moans, grabbing the back of Castiel’s head and deepening the kiss. He can tell Castiel has no idea what he’s doing. It’s adorable and endearing, and Dean never wants to kiss another person again. 

One thing Castiel doesn’t lack is enthusiasm. He pushes and pulls, fingers scrabbling at Dean’s body, chest heaving with each breath.The kiss has far too much energy behind it for an angel who was struggling to walk a moment ago, and it doesn’t take long before Castiel is running out of gas. Dean guides him through the crash, slowing the kiss and turning it gentle. When all they’re doing is resting their foreheads together, their lips brushing without moving, Dean blindly begins removing Castiel’s pants. When they’re around his ankles, Castiel takes his turn doing the same to Dean. 

With a long, deep sigh, Castiel rests his cheek against Dean’s shoulder. It makes Dean smile. “Tired?”

“Not at all. Up for anything.” Castiel pulls back, giving him a sleepy smile that Dean thinks is meant to be flirty. “We still have clothes on.”

“And they’re stayin’ on. We came in here to sleep.”

“‘M not tired.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Cas, you can barely keep your eyes open.”

The angel lifts his chin, always so damn stubborn. “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Dean turns his back to Castiel, smirking. “I just have to pee. Go lay down and I’ll be right back.”

It takes six steps to the bathroom, 30 seconds or so to brush his teeth, and another 6 steps back to the bedroom. When Dean enters, Castiel is passed out on top of all the blankets, limbs splayed out like a starfish. Dean lets himself stand there for just a minute and appreciate the view of his angel looking so peaceful and happy. Then he goes to his closet and pulls out his thick flannel blanket so he doesn’t have to bother Castiel or try to move him. He turns the light off and follows the magnetism of his body to find Castiel in the dark. The first time their skin brushes, Castiel releases a happy little sigh. He barely gives Dean enough time to lay down and spread the blanket out over the both of them before he’s wrapping himself around Dean and nuzzling the crook of his neck. 

“G’night, Dean.”

Dean smiles. “Goodnight, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at destiel-love-forever!


End file.
